Megaman vs Cyborg
description Two Robotic(or in Cyborg's case,half robotic) heroes from DC and Capcom duke it out in this edition of DEATH BATTLE! Cyborg Victor Stone is the son of Silas Stone and Elinore Stone, scientists who use him as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects. While these treatments worked and Victor's IQ grows to genius levels, he grows to resent this treatment. He strikes up a friendship with Ron Evers, a young miscreant who leads him into trouble with the law. This is the beginning of a struggle in which Victor strives for independence, engaging in pursuits of which his parents disapprove, such as athletics, and abandoning his scholastic studies. Victor's association with underage criminals leads him down a dark path in which he is often injured, but he still lives a "normal" life in which he is able to make his own decisions. He occasionally refuses to participate in Evers' grandiose plans of racially motivated terrorism When he visits his parents at work at S.T.A.R. Labs, an experiment with an inter-dimensional portal goes horribly wrong and a massive gelatinous monster kills Elinore. The creature turns on Victor and severely mutilates him before Silas forces the creature back through the portal. to save his son,Silas outfits cyborg with metal prosthetics of his own design.and that is the birth...of CYBORG The Nature of Cyborg's metallic implants allows him to be resistant to several forms of attacks,physical and energy.Cyborg's superhuman strength allows him to lift several tons.With his superhuman speed,he is able to run faster than a normal man and leap great distances. His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel,allowing for superhuman durability. Cyborg has sensor systems,computer interfacing,can technomorph,regenerate.To disable electronics,Cyborg can use heart attack,the ability to emit an EMP blast to disable electronics fifty meters away from him.In addition to this,Cyborg also has loads of advanced weaponry to kick ass and is a highly skilled hand to hand combatant. Cyborg is a member of the teen titans,S.T.A.R labs and the justice league and is essential to all 3. Raven:I don't exactly fit in Cyborg:He's green,half of me is metal and she's from space.you fit in just fine. Megaman Mega Man, or Rockman, came into existence due to the following timeline of events. In the fictional and futuristic year 200X, the robotics expert Dr. Thomas Light worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. Before Dr. Light ever constructed what would eventually become Mega Man, he first designed the robot known as "Proto Man" which similar to his name was designed as a prototype of his future creations. Dr. Light's achievement greatly exceeded his expectations, however, he found a critical problem on Proto Man's power reactor. He made plans to modify and repair him, but the robot ran away, fearing that he would lose his identity and become like a different person After the disappearance of Proto Man, Dr. Light decided to create another robot. He created two robots siblings around the same time to work as a pair. These robots were called "Rock" (ロック) (Mega in the Mega Man Powered Up remake) and "Roll". Rock was created as Dr. Light's lab assistant, and his "sister", Roll, was designed for housekeeping. He also built 6 robot masters,all of who turned against him because of Dr.Wily gaining control of them.Wanting to help everyone,Rock decided to go out and save the world,one way or another..and that's the origin of Megaman. Megaman has a variety of weapons,including the mega buster,Mega Man's main weapon, a potent arm cannon that fires solar bullets. In Mega Man 4 it gained the ability to charge energy to fire more powerful shots. It received additional upgrades and functions in different games, such as the mega arm '' and laser shot in.Mega Man can also do the mega upper,a uppercut used in several fighting games.He can also slide,a move used for speed,attacking and dodging. In inclusion to this,Mega man can also use the abilities of other robot masters,such as Metal blades,Mirror buster and atomic fire. Mega man has stopped wily's plans too many times to count,can survive the vaccum of space and is strong enough to lift Wily's castle. "''No, you're wrong! I only fight when I am forced to protect the world from those who would pit machines against man. I believe humans and robots can live in peace!" DEATH BATTLE!!!! Mega man was teleported to another universe .Mega man looked around and found that he was in outer space and saw Cyborg using a computer.Mega man fired his mega buster ,but Cyborg dodged it,then got into a battle stance. FIGHT! Cyborg fired multiple blasts at Mega man,but mega man deflected it with mirror buster,then threw metal blades at Cyborg,who dodged them.Mega man then repeatedly punched Cyborg,then did the mega upper and blasted him down. Cyborg dodged an attack,then kneed Mega man and repeatedly punched him before throwing him into a computer.Cyborg scanned Mega man,but was punched by him.Mega man then kicked him and fired the mega buster repeatedly,hitting Cyborg,then did a top spin,did a mega upper and an air shooter,then punched Cyborg,sending him into the wall. Mega man ran at Cyborg,who kicked Mega man,then repeatedly punched him before throwing him up and fired blasts at him,then jumped up and slammed him down while mega man was being hit by the blasts.Cyborg then grabbed Mega man's legs and flew up,then threw him into a plane. Mega man fired a black hole bomb,pulling in cyborg,then fired a crash bomber,having it explode on Cyborg's arm and blow it off.Cyborg fell to the ground and touched a metal,regenerating his arm,then punched Mega man. Cyborg and Mega man traded blows until mega man did the mega upper,then threw metal blades that narrowly missed Cyborg,who then blasted mega man before flying at him and sending them both through the floor and into the reactor room of the watchtower. Mega man got up,then merged with rush,gaining a power boost.Cyborg fired a blast,but Mega man dodged it and flew at Cyborg,then fired his fists,hitting cyborg repeatedly,then kicked Cyborg and threw him down.Cyborg got up and ripped off the wings of Mega man,then punched him into the computer in the room. Cyborg saw a laser turret and fired it at Mega man,who deflected it with the mirror buster.The laser got in Cyborg's eyes,blinding him. Mega man then turned both of his arms into mega busters and blasted Cyborg into the reactor,then flew out of the watchtover with rush while the watch tower exploded. K.O!!!!! post battle While Cyborg was smarter and faster,Mega man outclasses him in every other way.Mega man is stronger,has more techniques and is just superior to cyborg and this gave him the victory. The Winner of this is Mega man! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016